Memories
by StarryXsky
Summary: Yukimi (OC) has a flashback of how she joined the Power puff girls while waiting for them. She remembers the overwhelming memories she has of them. Disclaimer: I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, only the story and characters. A/N: She will be a character in my future stories and it would be good if you understood her past first :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Sorry this chapter is too long DX **

**And the story won't exactly be the same as the anime so enjoy!**

* * *

**Yukimi POV**

Ugh where are they? Why are the three of them so slow? I took a seat on the park bench while waiting for them to come. Well Momoko and Miyako are probably deciding what clothes to wear while Karou is waiting for them. I sighed as I let the sunlight bask in me and closed my eyes. As I was about to let my drowsiness take over me, I heard someone call my name,

"Yukimi!" **(A/N: It means snow beauty in Japanese) **

I immediately opened my eyes and hopped to my feet hoping it was the three people I have been waiting for, but it wasn't it was a mother calling her child. I sighed and plopped myself down back into the seat. I looked at the blue cloudless sky and closed my eyes. Then I felt my memories rushing in. I remember the day I became a Power Puff. I would never expect my life to turn out this way.

* * *

_Flashback:_

I heard the faint noise of an alarm ringing. Ugh... I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to the alarm. After laying there for a minute I slowly got up, turned the alarm off and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I looked at myself at the mirror. I had a skinny figure for a 14 year old. My body is still growing though. I had long black hair that reached my waist and side bangs that nearly covered my eye.

I brushed my hair with my fingers and soon left to the kitchen and made myself scrambled eggs to eat and put it on a plate with a fork on top. I took the plate and made my way to the living room. I ate my food while looking around empty house that once used to be filled with laughter. I sighed and continued eating the eggs. After I was done I washed plate in the sink and I went to put on clothes.

I wore a white t-shirt that said 'MUSIC' along with a black vest and jean shorts. I put on my socks and grey sneakers. I picked up my schoolbag and whispered "Bye" before leaving the empty house.

Once I took a step in school, I already heard whispers about me.

'_Wow! She's a beauty_,_'_ whispered a boy

'_But haven't you heard?'_ whispered his friend

'_Heard what?'_

'_She hardly talks and rarely smiles!'_

'_Wow!'_

'_Yeah, just like an emotionless robot!'_

'_You should steer clear of her'_ a girl breaking in the conversation

'_Why?'_

'_She can freeze you with her gaze and I heard from my friend at another school that there were rumors spreading around that she was a man stealer'_

'_Well, I wouldn't go near her anyway since she always has that 'leave me alone' aura hence her name 'snow beauty' but maybe this guy would' _pointing to his friend.

The guy blushed furiously and whispered _'What! No!'_

They all laughed and went on talking about something else.

I can't believe that rumor from a year ago came here. I sighed and continued walking, making my way to my locker. Once I opened the locker I had a few love letters but I bet they were too scared to approach me. I got all the things I needed and left to go to my class. I can't wait until school is over.

**After school:**

**Karou POV:**

I got on my skateboard and zoomed past the fan girls who thought I was a guy. Can't they just freaking leave me alone? They all thought I was a boy since I don't do girly things at all. I just wanted to go home and watch m soccer game. As I was skateboarding my way home I saw a boy playing with kid sized tools but there was a bright light coming toward him. I skateboarded as fast I could to protect him. Before I knew it I was surrounded by white light.

_Powered Buttercup!_

The next thing I saw was me in a SKIRT. I HAVEN'T WORN ONE SINCE KINDERGARTEN. IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR HELPING A LITTLE BOY?! UGHH!

**Miyako POV: **

I made my way out of school with boys constantly eyeing me and asking me out. I politely replied with "No thank you" to each of them. I had decided to go shopping for new clothes after school. I then saw a girl playing with bubbles that floated over to me. I then saw a bright light coming at the girl so I ran to her and protected her from whatever that was and became surrounded by the light.

_Rolling Bubbles!_

I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing a blue outfit with a blue vest and in my hand was a big bubble wand.

Wow! What a pretty outfit! I can't wait to go shopping now!

**Momoko POV:**

Once school was over, I rushed my way to the candy store and bought as much candy as I could. Once I got out of the store, I saw heaps of boys running on the path in the park. I practically was staring at them with hearts in my eyes. I made myself stop and went to go sit on a bench. As I was about to enjoy my delicious sweets, I saw a bright light coming at a girl who was playing with a yoyo. I ran toward her to protect her and then all of a sudden I was surrounded with a bright light.

_Hyper Blossom!_

I looked at myself to see if anything happened from the bright light. I looked and I saw I was in a pink outfit that had pink vest with and in my hand I had a pink yoyo. Have I transformed into a super cool heroine?! I began spinning my yoyo and playing with it to think about what I should do while entertaining the girl next to me.

Suddenly one by one animals came up to the bench where I had kept my sweets. MY SWEETS! I tried to move them away but a monkey came along and began eating the ice cream cracker I had. Unconsciously I told him how to eat an ice cream cracker and we both began munching on them. We then looked at each other and backed away. What is with this monkey? He shows an aura of a villain. The next thing I knew I was already attacking him with my yoyo while he was trying to punch me. Luckily I won so I escorted the animals back to the zoo after that a random car approached me. He was the mayor! I ran away from him as I possibly could but started chasing me for some apparent reason. Someone save me!

**Yukimi POV**

Finally school was over! I stretched my arms and got up to walk home but made a stop at the park since it was calming. In the park there were 2 children, probably twins fighting over the use of the toy microphone. I took one look at the sky to find a white and black light coming at them. I leapt to my feet and protected the 2 children. I was surrounded by light. I took a look at myself to see if anything happened to me. I was in a grey outfit with a grey vest. I saw a skirt on me and groaned. I don't really like skirts... In my hand was a microphone stand with a microphone that stood up to my mouth. I looked down at the 2 children amused by my clothing change. I smiled at them which smiling is a rare thing for me to do but who could not smile at them?

"Play nicely with each other from now on" I said while patting their heads before heading to the bench.

I am a bit too tired to deal with this and I took a seat on bench while looking up at nice big sky. I closed my eyes while listening to the rustles of leaves, almost inaudible laughter and the soothing music playing nearby. Then I heard loud noises from somewhere near the buildings. I opened my eyes to look at the streets. Probably a car crash or something **(A/N: Blossom and Mojo Jojo fighting XD)** I opened my eyes and decided to head home slowly. I looked at the microphone stand for a second before deciding to take it with me. I started walking home hoping someone would explain this skirt that is on me right now.

* * *

**Author note: If you don't really get Yukimi's personality I shall give you it right now!**

**Yukimi: A girl who was hit by white and black light (Yes both!). She is talented in singing and dancing (you can guess her power!) She rarely smiles and is emotionless most of time and goes with the flow at times. She is angered when something happens to her most important things. She is also short tempered when it comes to competitions and such (you will find out later) She can be hyper when she is super happy! She also has a secrets and scars in her heart that can't seem to heal. Will the Power Puffs heal them?**

**I think I gave away too much info but oh well! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Momoko POV:**

"Let me out!" I said while struggling to get out of this bed they belted me into in the car. I was kicking and squirming my way out. They all tried to reassure me that I was going to be okay. What are they going to do to me?!

"Calm down! We are doing this for your sake." A boy reassuring me

"Huh?"

"We just have to check you out; don't you want to know why you are in this form?" a man in the lab coat telling me

"Well... I do want to know..."

He then explained things about chemical Z which I didn't quite get. He also explained the lights that came from.

"So isn't it you fault that caused a ruckus at the zoo?" I said

"Uh..."

"Well whatever, since I got a cute outfit and became a super heroine! And can you undo these? I won't cause trouble"

They undo the belts and I soon got to eat my delicious sweets.

"A friend is coming da wan!" the digital dog said

"The dog talked!"

"His name is Peach; he was also the result of chemical Z"

"Of course da wan! There's the new friend da wan!" The dog said and poked his head out of the ceiling of the car and I followed after him. She had blonde hair split into two pigtails and an outfit similar to mine but it was blue. She looked familiar though... If she's like me then aren't I the leader? I thought while smiling. I then saw her step on the monkey I was fighting earlier...but she looks like she's having fun...

"That was the monkey I was fighting earlier! He has a black aura" while Peach was growling.

"I don't see anything though" The boy said.

"He must have been hit by the dark light from Chemical Z" the man said

The monkey soon fell on the ceiling on our van. Ah! He had all the sweets I had bought earlier! I went up to the ceiling to retrieve all the snacks he had taken.

"Ah it's you again. What are you doing to my snacks?!"

"These are mine! You stole them from me!"

"No!" He then took every snack near him and left. I got out of the car to chase after him! We passed by the girl in the blue outfit who was still skipping away. The monkey soon threw rocks at me and I threw them back. Then the girl in the blue said "You shouldn't throw rocks at monkeys"

"That's right!" the monkey said

"Well he's an evil monkey! Look closely, he has a black aura around him..." I told her

"Oh I do see it..."

"And besides...MONKEYS DON'T TALK" I added

"Oh that's right!"

"That's true..." the monkey said disappointedly

"Then I shall attack!" He said while coming for us.

Thankfully we both dodged and I was fighting him with my pink yoyo but he soon caught me in a tight hold. I tried to squirm out but I couldn't. Then he was hit by a rod that the girl threw at him.

"Um... I don't think you are supposed to throw it"

"Is that so?"

We then buckled the monkey on the bed since he was unconscious. We soon arrived at lab where they put on several things and wires on his to check us.

"This is just as I thought. You receive powers from Chemical Z" said the professor

"So how do we change back?"

"Uh...well I don't know..."

"Huh?!"

"I'll figure it somehow...but I think I should first test peach since he was also hit by chemical z too."

He then took Peach and ran some tests on him.

The monkey soon woke up and stared squirming around.

"Let me go!" cried the monkey

"No, you'll start doing bad things."

The professor was still looking at the tests

"Hm... alright girls come with me and Peach keep an eye on him" He said

We followed him in the room and he shot a beam out of this gun like thing. Then we were back to our normal clothes.

"There, I changed you back by using the chemicals in this beam."

"Why did you do that?! Our clothes were cute!" I cried out

"What are these belts?" The blonde girl next to me said.

"These are compacts. He took it out of my belt and studied it before putting it on the table"

"Peach!" Peach came running to us.

"Can you call 'Power Puff Z'?"

"Power Puff Z da wan!"

The compact came flying towards me and I soon transformed

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

We were then into the outfits we were in earlier.

"With these you will become heroines on the side of justice! Power Puff Girls Z!"

"Power Puff Girls Z?!" I cried out with stars in my eyes

We then heard noise outside the door and found the monkey out of his ropes and fleeing.

"Get back here!" I cried out

"No way!" and with that he jumped out the window. We both followed him into the streets. But he was nowhere in sight. But we did see a girl in an outfit similar to ours but in green.

**Karou POV:**

Ugh I can't believe I'm wearing a skirt! I sneezed for the second time. I think I'm getting a cold from wearing a skirt! I can't believe this. I dragged this hammer on the ground as I walking on the sidewalk. A monkey soon came toward me saying "Move! Or else I will tackle you!"

"You are 100 years too early to order me around!" I said as I swung my hammer toward him making him fly off in the sky.

"Who are you?" asked a girl with ginger hair with an outfit similar to mine but pink and next to her was a blonde haired girl with a blue outfit.

Hopefully they will help me out of this goddamn skirt.

**Author note: Sorry this isn't my best chapter! . **

_**Hopefully**_** there will be better chapters and I will have chapter 3 up today so be on the lookout XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karou POV:**

"GET ME OUT OF THIS SKIRT" I roared

"I think it looks cute" the two of them says

"JUST GET ME OUT OF IT" while swinging my hammer around while the professor and the boy quivered in fear.

_After calming down:_

"Ah that's more like it!" I said while looking at the shorts I was wearing before.

"But it looked cute on you..."

"No thanks, shorts are the best option!"

**Yukimi POV**

I wonder what I should do about this outfit I thought while twirling my microphone stand like a baton. Well there should be a scientific explanation for this I thought while throwing the stand in the air and catching it in my hand. I guess I will go to the smartest man in the town, Professor Utonium. I made my way to his lab and knocked on his door. Well I don't think they could hear me since I heard noises all the way from the door. Luckily the door was unlocked. I went inside only to find people who look familiar to me talking.

"But isn't it cool?! We get to be super heroes fighting for justice! I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko who transforms into Blossom who protects peace on Earth!" said the girl who had ginger hair that had a big red bow.

"I'm Gotokuji Miyako who transforms into Bubbles who gets to wear a cute dress!" said the other girl that had blonde hair divided into two pigtails

"I'm Matsubara Karou who transforms into Buttercup..." Then she thought for a while. "WHO WEARS A SKIRT!" the girl who had a cap on and had black short hair.

I'm assuming that they are like me who transformed or something. I remember being as hyper as the girl called Momoko... but that was a long time ago. I discarded the thought of the old me. I leaned against the side of the door to find the right moment to walk in and trying to listen in on their conversation about the 'super hero thing' even though eavesdropping is wrong.

"I AM DEFINITELY NOT DOING THIS POWER PUFF GIRLS Z THING!" the girl called 'Karou' yelled

"Karou calm down..." Momoko said

"How do you know my name?"

"You told us didn't you?" Momoko said

"Oh yea"

"Well... I've known about Karou for a long time..." Miyako said

"You do?" Momoko asked

"Yea, she's the most athletic girl in school! I kind of look up to her" Miyako said smiling

"Well I know about Miyako since her locker is always full of lover letters and that she's the most popular girl in school! I'm kind of jealous..." Momoko said while nudging Miyako.

"So we all go to the same school?" Miyako asked

"Well I know that Momoko is a hero maniac and of course I know Miyako too. So of course we are in the same school!" Karou said

No wonder I recognize them, we are in the same school, I thought to myself.

"Maybe we are a good match!" Miyako and Momoko said while linking arms with Karou

"It's just a coincidence!" Karou said out of desperation

They aren't really talking about anything I want to hear, it's better to get a direct explanation. I thought before standing up straight and knocking on the opened door beside me.

"Excuse me..."

The girls looked up at me and said "Another member?!" in shock

"Do you know where the professor is? I want to get this skirt off me and an explanation"

"He's right down the hall" Momoko said

"Thank you" I said as walked past them

"Isn't she Fujioka Yukimi?" Kaoru whispered

"She's pretty!" Miyako whispered

"But she has that 'leave me alone aura' and a gaze that could probably freeze you hence her name..." Momoko whispered

"I heard that she stole boyfriends from girls" Karou added

"That I'm not sure about but she is pretty emotionless" Momoko whispered

"But she has top grades in the school plus she's pretty good at gymnastics!" Miyako replied

I turned around and said "Um...you guys don't have to talk behind my back... you could just talk to me directly"

They all gulped in nervousness so I turned back around and started walking again to the hall. I saw a boy and a robotic dog playing while the professor was examining something.

"Excuse me..."

The professor looked at me and said "Oh you've come to the right place!"

The boy and the dog stopped playing and looked at me. The dog went up to me and sniffed me. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Friend or enemy da wan?" the dog said.

"He talks?!" I said with a hint of shock in my voice

"Yes, and what do you mean Peach? You could tell the other girls were friends" the boy said

"But she doesn't really have a white aura or a black one, its grey da wan!"

"But the others have a white aura!" He replied

"Why is yours grey?" the professor asked

"I don't know but I was hit by white and black light if that helps, and well... it made me look like this" I said as I motioned my fingers over my outfit. "By the way can you get me out of this outfit?"

"Alright and I will need to run some tests on you."

"Alright" I said as I shrugged

I followed him to a flat table and told me to lie down. I did as I was told while he attached wires to me. Soon enough I was in my original clothes. He removed the wires that were attached to me and I jumped to my feet and stretched my arms.

"Hey... um-

"Fujioka Yukimi or Rough Diamond in the other form." Recalling the time I cried that name out when I transformed.

"Yeah anyway, I will explain about how you got your powers"

He then explained about the icebergs, the lights and chemical Z. I don't fully get it but enough for me to understand that I could transform and fight.

"Oh also try not to let the darkness get to you"

"Don't worry I think I will be fine" I said before walking down the hall with the professor.

I heard the mayor talking to the girls down the hall. Once I was in the room I went to sit at the couch and eat the food that was on the table.

"So I expect you 4 girls to protect the city?"

"Yes" Miyako and Momoko said

"No" Kaoru said

"Why?!" Miyako and Momoko said

Kaoru stayed quiet while somehow the others strayed from the topic at hand. While I stayed quiet and listened to them. I definitely won't be able to join the conversation since they were talking about restaurants and whatnot. I saw Kaoru sighing in back. She wasn't in on this conversation either.

"I'm going home" Kaoru said

"Why?" Momoko asked

"Because you guys are enough to protect the city so I'm leaving. Bye!" She said as she left quickly.

"The group won't be complete without her Papa I mean Professor." the boy said

"That's true, Ken. Peach!" The professor said as he was giving Peach a cue.

"Power Puff girls Z da wan!" Peach said.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Rough Diamond!_

Ugh I totally didn't enjoy wearing a skirt. I sighed and started twirling my microphone stand I had in my hand. I guess we transformed due to Peach's call. I watched Miyako and Momoko shrieking over how cute their outfits are while Karou was pouting in the back. Peach was laughing at Kaoru's expression

"What are you laughing at?" Kaoru said angrily to Peach.

Peach then stopped laughing and was shook with fear.

"And aren't you the one who made me transform with your dumb call?"

Peach then whimpered and ran out of the room.

"Come back here you little-"Kaoru started chasing it, breaking things along the way.

"Girls go stop her!"

Momoko and Miyako chased after them while I was still on the couch watching them fly off. Ken arrived with a cup of tea which I believe was for me.

"Here you go, you aren't going to chase after them?" Ken said while handing me my cup of tea.

"Thanks and nah, I think they can handle it" I said and drank my tea.

I still heard crashes and noises through the walls. Suddenly Peach entered the room we were in while running. Kaoru was still chasing after him. Miyako and Momoko got a curtain and put it over Kaoru to calm her down. Instantly she was no longer angered.

"Well that was easy for me to calm down" Kaoru said while getting up

"Sure was" Momoko said

"So... are you joining?" Miyako asked with hopeful eyes.

"Well I'm not sure... I really hate this skirt" Kaoru said

"Why don't you join?"

They all turned to look at me and they looked like they were trying to say something so I continued talking.

"I don't like the idea of wearing a skirt either but I think it's worth it for saving other people"

They were all silent all of a sudden until Miyako said "That's right Karou!"

"3 vs. 1 Karou~" Momoko said as she smiled sheepishly

"Fine besides these powers are cool. I could break things more easily!" Kaoru said while smiling.

"Anyway I'm Gotokuji Miyako or Bubbles" Miyako said to me

"I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko also known as Blossom" Momoko said

"Masturaba Kaoru and as Buttercup"

"Fujioka Yukimi also known as Diamond but call me Dia for short" I said while nodding.

"Now you shall be called Power Puff Girls Z!" Miss Bellum said to us and continued talking.

"You must have to follow these rules, 1. Must not let your identity be known"

"That's no fun!" Momoko said

"2. You must not break the lab" Miss Bellum continued

"Well.., that was an accident" Miyako said

"3. You must not fight with each other" She said finally

"Well, I'm not the exactly the type to get along with" Kaoru said

"Hey! Why do we have some many rules! If we have that many then we have our own set of rules!" Momoko stated.

"Rule #1: We get to eat as many sweets as we want!" Momoko said

"Rule #2: We get to read as many fashion magazines!" Miyako said

"Rule #3: We get to watch as many sports as we want!" Kaoru said

"Rule #4: Let me enjoy my music in peace" I said after them

They all willingly obliged. I wondered how many villains we'll have...

**Author Note: I had to end it here since it was pretty long anyway. Wait for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yukimi POV**

_Beep Beep Beep!_

Ugh... I can't believe it's time already. I hid under the sheets of my bed to cover up the noise. It was still ringing in my ears. Giving up, I instantly stood up straight and hit the button on my alarm clock. I got off my comfortable bed and did my daily routine which was:

_Brush my teeth_

_Wash my face_

_Make breakfast_

_Eat_

_And last but not least, get dressed_

What was I forgetting? I felt something new had happened yesterday. Oh right... the fact I am a Power Puff. I can't believe I would forget that. I bet no one else but me would. I grabbed a white t-shirt, a grey cardigan and jean shorts to change into. I put on the belt that was acquired from the lights that hit me. I put on headphones to listen to on the way to school. I put on my white roller skates so I can skate to school. I whisper "Bye" as I close the door as I skate to the beat of the music that's playing.

By the time I arrived I could see Miyako and Momoko chatting away while Kaoru is looking at them in disgust on how they can chat with each other so much. I put the headphones around my neck and tell them nonchalantly

"We'll be late if you guys keep standing at the school gate" and then I skated inside without them. When I got to my locker, I removed my roller skates and replaced them with my grey worn out sneakers. There were whispers all around me when I walked in. I could tell they were about me. I just ignored them and got the things I needed from my locker. I could see Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru by the corner of my eye. I then closed my locker door and headed in my classroom.

When I walked in the classroom, there was an announcement from the principal for everyone to meet up outside. Everyone stood up to go outside. I had my suspicions but I still stood up. We all ordered in an orderly line. The principal talked about students and what not and left the most important part for last. "We shall have a reorder of classes!" Everybody was shocked. A part of me knew that something was happening.

Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru and I were in the same class. I bet this was Miss Bellum's doing since you really can't depend o the Mayor... We were all sort of near each other. I was sitting to the right of Kaoru while behind me was Miyako who sat to the left of Momoko. We had a new homeroom teacher called Miss Keane. She seemed fairly nice. She looked quite dense too. Classes were boring as usual.

Lunch came by in a flash. I took the lunch I had out of my bag. I was about to go to the roof to eat but Miyako and Momoko came by me and Kaoru's desk.

"Let's eat lunch together!" Miyako said while Momoko pushed Kaoru's desk into mine without her consent. Miyako and Momoko grabbed chairs to sit in. They all took out their lunches and opened them. There was awkward silence for a while. It's probably due to me being here.

"I'll leave if you guys want" I said while getting up.

"No! Stay! I mean we are a team now right?" Momoko said

"And... about earlier..." Momoko continued

"Earlier?" I said while thinking about what I/they did

"We're sorry..." they mumbled in sync

"For what?"

"For talking about you in lab..." Miyako said looking guilty while I remembered what they were talking about.

"Oh that... I'm used to it. I mean can't you hear the whispers about me that's happening right now?" I said

'_Why are they hanging out with her?'_

'_They must be crazy to hang out with someone like her'_

'_I can't believe Kaoru and Miyako with her'_

'_Don't they know the rumors?'_

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Kaoru said in the loudest voice possible. I was surprised by what she did while Miyako and Momoko looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"We'll be beset friends forever!" Miyako and Momoko said while linking arms with me.

"Could you guys act any more girly than you are now?!" Kaoru said

Momoko and Kaoru started arguing while Miyako tried to calm them down. I chuckled while saying "You are guys are crazy"

Then the rest of them turned to look at me.

"..."

"What?" I said

"You have the prettiest smile ever!" Miyako said to me

"You should smile more often!" Momoko said

I instantly covered my mouth hoping my smile would go away.

"Why are covering it?" Kaoru said while trying to grab my hands of my mouth.

"You should show your smile!" Miyako said while Momoko and Kaoru were trying to remove my hands.

I gave a muffled "No!" while Kaoru and Momoko were playing tug of war with my arms. Thankfully our belts started beeping and we rushed to the roof to transform.

_Present:_

That was the beginning of our friendship...It was the first time in a while that I smiled. I always used to think that friends were meaningless and would always backstab you once you're weak. But that changed after I met those three. Sure we might have petty fights and such but what kinds of friends don't have fights?

I looked at the clock and it was 30 minutes passed the time we were supposed to meet. Why are they so slow? Well I guess I should consider this time to myself I thought with a sigh.

I remember the fights we had with monsters such as Mojo, Gang Green gang, Princess, Rowdy Ruff Boys and etc. The Rowdy Ruff Boys were such brats. They mess up the town and flipped our skirts which froze me in shock and embarrassment while the rest of my members were yelling. I remember the time when they took our clothes and it was hilarious! Since my clothes weren't taken that day due to the fact that I was sick with a fever and didn't have my clothes dirtied. Brick wore Momoko's, Boomer wore Miyako's, and Butch wore Kaoru's outfit. Thankfully Brayden **(Yukimi's counterpart)** who usually wore a darker shade of grey than me, wasn't there he probably thought it was embarrassing or he was lazy too help out. The last time we saw them was when we blew a kiss to them... I really didn't want to kiss them, it was disgusting and embarrassing. I haven't seen them since then... Well, most of monsters disappeared ever since Him flew off to space.

Oh yea... Him... Him was evilest monster we ever faced. Well there was a time where I joined the monsters due to Him's 'persuasion'. I thought of the things that happened n the past with Him. I fall into a flashback of memories since I doubt the three of them will be here anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yukimi POV**

The day I join him was when the girls went to my house for a sleepover for the first time. It was the first time I had anybody over my house in a long time

_Flashback:_

We just finished beating some monsters that had just vandalized the town. It wasn't our usual enemies. After we defeated them the enemies soon turned into regular everyday items and a black dust came out of them. The black dust formed a person with lobster claws.

"Hello girls...I am the most evil being known as 'Him'" He said sinisterly.

We all glared at Him since we knew of his origins.

"My my, what bad faces for the Power Puff Girls Z" She said with a scolding tone

"I thought the Oedo Chaki Chaki girls sealed you!" Buttercup exclaimed

"I have my ways" Him said while flying over to Buttercup.

"I see that you're a tough one, Buttercup" He said eyeing Buttercup. Buttercup then swung her hammer around trying to hit him but it had no effect, only scattering the dust. Buttercup only angered more while Him was reassembling.

"And an anger problem at that" Him said and then flew to Bubbles.

"And you, well your quite opposite of her" pointing at Buttercup. While Buttercup was growling at Him. "You're the girl who's meek and quiet, Bubbles" Him continued. He then traveled to Blossom.

"And you're the hyper one called Blossom" Him said to her. He then traveled to me and said "You're the one- What's this I see?" He then circled around me as if he was inspecting me.

"The one who goes with flow?" I said finishing his sentence he interrupted.

"Yes and... the one who contains white AND Black white in her" He said while smirking as if he had a big plan.

"So?" I told him

"Which means you can easily fall into the dark side" He said while smirking

"As long as I don't think of dark thoughts" I said to Him.

"What if you do?" He said evilly

"She won't!" Buttercup said

"She is on our side!" Bubbles said

"She helps for the greater good" Blossom said

"But what if she does?" Him said facing them with a sneer. He then turned around to face me.

"Why don't you join my side, Dia? You can be much stronger than you are now" Him said while circling around me while I just simply glared at him but I was interrupted by Buttercup

"She obviously won't!" Buttercup retorted

"She will never join someone like you!" Bubbles said

"Why would she join you when she has her friends' right here!"

I smiled while Him said "We'll see in time... since you can't balance both lights at the same time, one of them is bound to tip and one will dominate" He said while disappearing with only a chuckle left behind.

"Tch" Buttercup said

"Well I'm beat" Blossom said

"Where do you want to go now since there's nothing to do?" Buttercup asked

"Hey let's have a sleepover at Yukimi's house!" Bubbles said, being random as always

"Huh?" I said

"Yea let's go! We'll keep an eye on her incase Him shows up" Buttercup said while looking around

"Wait!" I said but I was only ignored

"Yea! Let's go get our stuff and meet up at her house" Blossom said while jumping with enthusiasm

"Listen for a second!" I said to them but they ignored me and only nodded their heads at each other before flying off to their house.

I groaned before going back to my house. I cleaned up some stuff in my house. It's been a while since anybody came over. But before I knew it they were already ringing the doorbell.

"Already?" I mumbled

I opened the door and I found my friends all packed up with bags they have brought with them. Kaoru then barged in when I had opened the door.

"Wow! You have big house!" She said while twirling around

"Sorry for intruding" Momoko and Miyako said. At least _some people_ have manners

"You can put your bags in my bedroom" I said while leading them up the stairs. I opened my bedroom door.

"Wow! You have such a big room, Yukimi!" Miyako said

"Wow! You can play piano and the guitar?!" Kaoru said

"Yeah, they are my dad's" I said to them

"Isn't there anybody home?" Momoko said

"Nope, I live by myself" I said nonchalantly

"IN THIS BIG HOUSE?!" They all said

"Don't you have anybody in this house?" Momoko said

"Don't you have family members?" Miyako said

"Don't you have parents?" Buttercup said

"Nope, none and they aren't here anymore" I said in a monotone, while pointing to the shrine that contained my mom's, dad's and grandma's picture.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Kaoru said

"Its fine and anybody want anything to eat or drink?" I said, trying to avoid the subject over the fact that the people I love had passed away. But they didn't respond to me and instead prayed at the shrine and said "Your child is in good hands now and has the best friends in the world" I was surprised; they really didn't have to do that.

"Um...I'll get tea and crackers then" I said while rushing a little to the cupboards in the kitchen. I closed the kitchen door and I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. No, stop it! Do not cry over the past! Just because you didn't cry back then doesn't mean you should now! I sniffled a little bit and breathed in and out until the lump in my throat disappeared. I then grabbed 4 tea cups, a tea pot filled with tea and a bag of crackers and put it on a tray. I walked up to my room and opened the door

"Ooh! What's this?" I heard Kaoru say while taking out a book from my bookshelf. Wait that's-! I hurriedly put the tray down and grabbed the book from Kaoru.

"Hey!" Kaoru said

"Don't touch!" I said

"Why not!"

"It's a secret!"

"That only makes me more curious!"

"I'll tell you when I feel like it" I said

"Kaoru, you should respect her wishes" Miyako said

"That's right Kaoru!" Momoko said and mumbled "Even though I want to see it too..."

I then put the book back in the spot where Kaoru found it.

"What did you guys bring?"

"We all brought clothes and stuff to do" Momoko said

"Let's play twister!" Kaoru said

We all changed to our pajamas and set the mat up and started playing. We all were twisting around each other until Miyako fell.

"It's getting late" I told them

"But I don't want to sleep!" Kaoru said

"Don't act like a kid" I told her

"We're to hyper to sleep" Momoko said while eating her snacks.

"Maybe we'll fall asleep if you sing and play your guitar" Miyako said with eager eyes.

"Ooh yeah play it!" Kaoru said. Now they all had eager eyes.

"Oh fine" I said. I grabbed my guitar and sat at my window sill while they all got comfortable in their sleeping bags. I started to sing a slow song while playing my chords slowly. Once I finished it I saw they were all sleeping soundly. I smiled at them and then I thought about Him and how much power he has... I looked at the full moon outside my window before deciding what I will do.

**Next day: **

Kaoru and I woke up to the scent of food. We saw Momoko and Miyako cooking us food. It smelled delicious. I breathed in the scent bacon and eggs. We all ate it and it was super delicious. I ate till I was full from breakfast. It reminds me of my mom's cooking... I then mentally slapped myself to stop thinking about it. We all got dressed and headed to the professors to talk about Him since there was no school. I put on my rollerblades and put my sneakers in a bag. Kaoru was riding slowly on her skateboard.

"I bet I could ride my skateboard faster than you roller blades over to the professor's." Kaoru said. I then got irritated. I am really competitive

"Bring it" I said while skating as fast I could. I saw Kaoru at my side.

"Hey! Don't just leave us" I heard Momoko yell

"We'll just meet them there" Miyako said softly

We both got to the professor's at the same time. I was so sure I could win!

"You were faster than I suspected" Kaoru said grinning

"Yea, you too" I told her while grinning

We then saw Momoko and Miyako rushing up to us. We all headed to the professor's to tell him about Him. All he did was tell us to be wary of him. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru all had to leave early because Momoko had to babysit Kuriko, Miyako was going to spend time with her grandma and Kaoru was going to play soccer with her brothers. I had a little brief talk with the professor and watched TV for a while since I really had nothing to do before leaving. I decided to transform into Dia so I could fly instead of walking. I headed to the dark alleyway where I could see graffiti and trash all over.

"Him! Where are you?!" I said loudly.

"Yes, my dear Dia? Have you given my proposal a thought?" Him said as the black dust slowly formed into a figure of him.

"I'll join you" I said with determination in my eyes

"...Good..." He said while enveloping me in black dust

**Author Notes: I won't be able to post as much due to the start of school year and amount of homework I have. I will try to at least post a chapter a week. Hopefully you will be patient with me .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yukimi POV**

Him then wrapped the black dust around m and transported me to a big apartment building with couches and tables. It was a pretty big room

"Welcome to the villain's hiding place!" Him said while throwing his arms in the air

"I see..." I said while looking around the place before choosing to sit down.

"Welcome to the dark side" Him said evilly

"Thanks" I said nonchalantly

"Don't reveal yourselves to the girls quite yet..."

"Why?"

"I want to you to go out in a big bang!" He said with an evil smirk.

"Alright..."

"Once I have a monster planned out for you, you will reveal yourself"

"Okay" I said in a monotone

"Then you will be one of us from now on, and meet up here"

"Is that all?" I said while standing up

"Yes"

"I'll leave now then"

"Don't forget the plan!"

"I won't" I said with a smirk while closing the door.

**One week later**

Where is Him? It's frustrating to keep my cool with the girls around. Hopefully they didn't notice. Just then our belts beeped. Finally! Since there was no teacher in the classroom we all rushed outside without an excuse. We went to the roof and opened our compacts.

"There's a big monster outside destroying the city!" Professor exclaimed

We all gave each other a nod and transformed

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Rough Diamond! _

My outfit is a little bit darker than usual... I guess thinking evil thoughts made my outfit change. Well of course I was the only one who noticed. We all flew to the monster. It was a fairly easy monster. I knew the girls could handle it so I snuck away and not do a thing.

"_Ice cream shoot!" _ Blossom said while attacking

"_Bubble Champagne!"_ Bubbles said while swinging her wand, making bubbles in the air

"_Swing Sonic!" _Buttercup said, finishing the job.

"Well done girls..." I heard Him say.

"Him!" They all said except for me

"What are you doing here?" Blossom asked angrily

"I came here to take Dia..." Him said with an evil smirk

"She will never come with you!" Buttercup said angrily as always. If only she knew...

"She's already mine!" Him said with that trademark smile of his.

"What are you talking about!" Blossom said

"Oh Diaaa!" Him said. I guess that's my cue... I flew up to him with a smirk on my face.

"Dia?" Bubbles said shocked

"What are you doing with Him?!" Buttercup said angrily

"She's on my side now" Him said while wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Buttercup said

"Get away from Him Dia!" Blossom said

"Sorry but you heard the man," I said with my hands on my hips with a smirk

"So it's true?" Bubbles said with tears in her eyes

"Dia! Is he controlling you?!" Blossom asked hoping that what was happening was a dream

"I am not, She just wants more power which I can give her more than you ever could" Him said

"Dia tell me this isn't true!" Bubbles said.

"Stop it Bubbles! She obviously went over the dark side!" Buttercup said while glaring at me but I knew she was trying to look tough

"Are we going to fight or what?" Blossom asked while getting a fighting stance ready while trying to fight her emotions

"Sure, let me start it off" I said with a smirk and brought the microphone in my hand closer to my mouth and said

"_Sonic Screech!" _ Making a loud piercing sound that came from the microphone.

They were all covering their ears in agony. Him was just grinning at the pain they had. He wasn't affected by my attack since he had ear plugs. It was good that they haven't gotten used to my attacks or it would have failed. Well most of them are distraction attacks though. Him gestured for us to leave and I obliged since they were still in pain and it would be troublesome if we had to fight them. Him transported me back to the building.

"God that was so much fun!" Him said before plopping down at the couch while smirking in triumph.

"Well what are we going to do now?" I said

"What do you mean?"

"What more are we going to the Power Puffs?"

"Relax; we don't particularly have to do anything"

"Why?"

"I need to think of a plan but I need my concentration and besides we can just have the other villains mess with the Power Puffs and you can do whatever you want anyway"

"Is that so?" I said with a smirk

"I'll talk you if I need you for my plan"

"Why not ask the other villains?"

"You know why! Those worthless villains can't compare to us. You and I together are invincible!" He said and then cackled with laughter

"Well isn't that obvious?" I said with a smirk

**Miyako POV**

I can't believe what had happened. I sniffled trying to keep my tears in. I can't believe she used Sonic Screech on us. We were all at the Professor's to get cleaned up. Professor and Ken were all looking at us in worry and not saying a word. Even though Peach was usually going "da-wan" He was quiet now. They all look like they were hiding something but it's probably because of the atmosphere

"I can't believe this" Momoko said

"How could she do that to us?!" Kaoru said while banging the table in anger mixed with hurt.

"I hope this was a bad dream!" I said while covering my face with my hands hoping I wouldn't cry.

"Do you think she was being controlled or threatened?" Momoko said with a little bit of hope.

"Maybe" I said quietly

"She didn't look like that to me" Kaoru said with a huff while crossing her arms

"But we are the best of friends" I said while tearing up a bit.

"I guess we aren't anymore" Momoko said sadly

"But-" I said but was interrupted by Kaoru

"Shall we replay that video of her betraying us?!" Kaoru said. She then pressed the remote that controlled the screens on the wall. The cameras Professor installed had recorded the entire thing. I looked down at my knees so I wouldn't cry while looking at the scene but I then reluctantly look up. The screen then played the entire scene of Him and us. It showed Dia flying over to Him. Wait there's something different about her...I grabbed the remote from Kaoru and paused it.

"Miyako what are you doing?!" Kaoru said

"There's something different about her outfit!" I said

"Miyako this isn't the time to compliment her clothes!" Blossom said

"I know!" I then turned to Professor "Why is her outfit grey in the first place?"

"I-I don't know..." He said in a surprised voice

"Why are asking this?!" Momoko said

"Shouldn't her outfit be white?!" Miyako said ignoring Kaoru which I normally don't do

"Miyako stop obsessing over clothing!" Kaoru said. I was about to yell back but the Professor interrupted me.

"Well white would be a better color than grey but...I believe it is due to the white and black lights she had inside of her." Professor said

"Well in this video her outfit is darker than her regular outfit" I said while showing the picture of all of us in our Power Puff's outfit I had in my phone.

Everyone looked at the picture on my phone then up at the screen

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kaoru said while crossing her arms. I really didn't think this through...but I know there is a connection!

"Miyako is saying that if her outfit is a darker shade of grey her black light is growing!" Momoko said

"We just know that she's turning eviler" Kaoru said

"But that means she isn't entirely evil or else her outfit would be entirely black!" Momoko said while her face was slowly turning into a grin, showing that there might be hope left after all. Yea, that was what I was going to say... I looked toward Kaoru and saw that she too wished for our friend back. But then fear of not getting her back crept its way to my heart.

"But what if we can't get her back" I said sadly while looking down. Then Momoko and Kaoru suddenly felt down as well.

"Don't worry you'll get her back!" Ken said

"Definitely! Da-wan!" Peach said while wagging her tail.

We then nodded in agreement and gave a group hug. We definitely have to get her back.

Definitely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yukimi POV**

I haven't been in school for a week after I saw the girls. It was best to avoid confrontation from them. Even if I'm not in school anyway I'll still get good grades. I just have to take the finals to pass the grade. I was just lying around in bed doing whatever I want. Funny how I used to dread school but now I have nothing to do. I just read a couple of books and played music all week. Now this is getting boring. I decided to take a quick flight around town so I transformed.

_Rough Diamond!_

I exited out of my house after I took one good look at my house. I then took off to go to school to take a quick look. I peered through the window and saw Kaoru, Miyako and Momoko laughing. Have they forgotten about me? Did my existence not care anymore? I felt a stab of pain in my heart. I decided to leave and fly around to forget my feelings. Flying is probably the greatest feeling in the world. Soaring in the sky and feeling the wind in your face was miraculous. Until Him showed up right in front of me which made me pull the brakes on my flying.

"Hello there Dia!" Him said with his arms out wide and with a smirk

"Hey..." I said a bit disappointedly since I probably won't fly as much today

"I want you to introduce yourself to the other villains!" Him said excitedly

Even though he irked me a little I had to follow his orders or else I would put everything on stake.

"Fine"

"Good, I would have taken you either way" Him said, clouding me with black dust, transporting me to the place I was a week ago but this time I'm in the kitchen.

"Why the kitchen?" I asked

"I should do the intro and then you come in." Him said happily, probably because he wants to see the looks of the villains shocked faces.

"Alright" I said and watched the scene as I waited until my cue had started

"Villains of evil and hatred, I would like to introduce to you a new member who has joined our side..." Him said

Each villain looked at each other, wondering who it could be.

"I present to you... Miss Dia!" I guess that's my cue and started walking proudly into the living room. I put a hand on my hip and gave a smirk to the villains with their shocked faces.

"Isn't she from Power Puff Girls Z mojo?!" Mojo Jojo said

"She was the one who made my ears hurt!" Fuzzy Lumpkins said while rubbing his ears.

Every villain soon started complaining about me being a part of this group.

"Calm yourselves down; you must be very doubtful of her being in this group. But fear not, she has black light in her and evil will soon take over her body" Him cackled

"She has come to the side where evil shall rule over justice! Does anyone have any complaints?" Him said. Every villain looked at each other until they said "None!" happily

"Then continue on with the sushi party!" Him said with a grin

The every villain went back to their original conversations. I sighed and went to get a drink and some sushi they had out on the table. I saw something moving in the corner of my eye. Then I heard Mojo Jojo say "Hot Hot!" while having his tongue out and running around the room. I saw the Rowdy Ruff Boys laughing under the table. So immature I thought while I went to sit at the couch.

"Who are they?" Him asked

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys" I said nonchalantly while taking a bite out of a sushi roll.

"Why are we the only not invited to a sushi party?!" The Rowdy Ruff Boys said

"That's because you aren't made of black light" Ace from the gang green gang said

"Then why is this old hag invited?!" They asked while pointing at me I got angered by that comment,

"I'm made of black light and white light unlike you brats" I said while sticking a tongue out

"..." They then turned to Mojo Jojo "Mama!" They said with eyes hinting for reasons why while I drank my punch.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this when you're older but you were made out of Power Puff Girls Z DNA and my hair." Mojo Jojo said while I spat out my drink out of pure shock. I wiped my mouth and went over to Mojo "So you're the one who took my towel I use for gym!" I said angrily.

"Eep!" Mojo said

"...Girl's DNA and Mojo's hair..." They said in absolute shock.

"Now, now Dia" Him said while putting an arm around expecting me to calm down but I didn't. Him then continued "and boys, I can make you monsters if you like..." Him said to them

They all jumped at that opportunity. "Really?!"

"Yes but not now, until I hatch a plan for you, so instead hang out with miss lovely Dia here" Him said grinning

"What?!" The boys and I said

"You heard me, hopefully they will make your evil side stronger Dia" Him said

"I can do that on my own!"

"Just follow my orders Dia" Him said while walking away while I was clenching my fists. The sushi party just finished and every monster helped clean up for the great Him. I rolled my eyes and turned to the boys

"So what will we do?" I said in a monotone

"I don't want to do anything with this old hag" Brayden** (A/N: My OC)** the boy in the dark grey outfit with bangs nearly covering his left eye, just like my hair but with short hair, said to me

"Don't call someone who's stronger than you an old hag you brat" I said irritated.

"Really prove it!" Brayden said, challenging me, I rolled my eyes and walked over him and put my hand on his shoulder, He was sweating a bit.

"T-That won't do anything..." He said while looking away from me and sweating more.

"Go Brayden!" Brick said while jumping up and down while Boomer whistled

I saw him sweating more now and finally he couldn't take it anymore

"Ew! Cooties!" Brayden said while wiping his clothes and everywhere in a panic. I chuckled at that.

"Good try buddy" Butch told him while patting his back.

"As long as I'm a girl you can't beat me" I said while sticking my tongue at him. They all mumbled in defeat.

"I want a rematch!" Brayden said

"Where to?"

"At the arcade that has the Dance Dance Revolution game!"

"Oooh Brayden is the best at dancing!" Brick said

"Well, bring it on!" I said with a grin since I was confident enough to beat him.

We all went to the arcade and put in some coins in the machine. The music started playing while me and Brayden got on the platform.

"Go Brayden!" Butch said while Brick and Boomer were hooting and whistling. We were both hitting the beat perfectly. Once the song was over we had a tie.

"What?! I want a rematch!" Brayden and I said we put coins in the machine and started it up again. And again it was a tie. Brayden and I were furious and put coins in again. I am really competitive and I probably won't stop until I have no more coins. But it only resulted in a tie again. I reached into my pocket for more coins but there were none.

"I don't have any more coins to play" I said

"Same here" Brayden said

"Let's go steal from that little girl behind us" Butch said

"Sure" Brayden said while grinning.

"Actually I don't want to play anymore, it's getting tiring with all these ties" I said

"Are you wimping out?" Brayden said

"No, I just don't want to play with the same old brat"

"What did you say you old-"

"Don't make me touch you" I said interrupting him

He then mumbled out curse words at me and I ignored him.

"What else do you do for fun here?"

"We spray paint the buildings over there" Boomer said

"But now it's clean since the Power Puff Girls cleaned it" Butch said mumbling. Oh right I remember cleaning up that graffiti.

"Let's spray paint it again!" Brick said while holding up spray cans.

The other boys yelled in agreement each grabbing a spray can. I also took a spray can. We each shook the can before spraying it on the wall. Before spraying I took a quick look at my outfit and saw it was slightly darker than last week. I guess hanging out with villains made it even darker. I sprayed randomly on the wall. While the boys were spraying stuff about Power Puffs.

**Kaoru's POV**

I was still worried about Yukimi. She hasn't been in school for a week. It felt lonely without her. Sure, we would make little corny jokes and laugh around a bit in order to avoid talking about her since right now we need to think of a plan to get her back. But how could she do this to us? What if she will never come back and will fall to the dark light. What if it's our fault that she's like this? I don't even know anymore... I looked over to Miyako and Momoko. I could tell that they were holding their feelings in just like me. We need a plan but we don't even know where she is...

_Beep Beep!_

I looked down at my belt and saw that my compact was beeping. Miyako, Momoko and I nodded our heads and ran right outside of the classroom since it was lunch.

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Hyper Blossom!_

We all flew to the sight of the crime. We saw the Rowdy Ruff Boys and Dia spray painting the building. Ugh we

"Her outfit's a little darker..." Bubbles whispered. I guess she can only tell since it's about clothes and all

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I asked, while the boys and Dia turned around.

"What does it look like?" Dia asked with a smirk

"What are you doing hanging out with these brats?" Blossom asked angrily

"Hey at least we're not old hags like you!" The boys said

"Oh shut up you!" I said while smacking them off in the air with my hammer.

"Whoa, nice swing Buttercup, they really did fly" Dia said with a grin

"Oh buzz off" I said angrily

"Dia, we just want you to come back to us!" Bubbles said begging

"How about no thanks?" Dia said while crossing her arms

"Look we know that you still have good in you so please comeback!" Blossom said

"Why should I?" Dia said

"Fine then we'll make you!"I said angrily since I was tired of her acting like a spoiled child. I swung my hammer at her but she dodged.

"Buttercup stop!" Blossom said but I ignored her. I did a few more swings at her but she dodged but as I was about to swing again my belt beeped

"You should get that" Dia said while crossing her arms while her mouth was forming a smirk. I growled and picked my compact up anyway.

"What?!" I said angrily towards the professor.

He was startled but he cleared his throat and said "Fuzzy Lumpkins is trying to kidnap Miss Bellum."

I groaned and said "Okay we'll be on our way"

"We'll meet again next time" I said to Dia

"It will be good to see you again" Dia replied

_Later:_

We took off after that to go to Fuzzy Lumpkins. We'll come back to clean up the graffiti though. Doubt that Dia will be still there though

That fight with Fuzzy Lumpkin was a pain and took quite a long time than expected. We headed back to the building with graffiti on it. By the time we got there we saw that the building was spotless. We were all surprised

"Who do you think did it?" Bubbles asked

"Why would anyone help clean graffiti?" Blossom thought out loud

"Who cares?! Now we have don't have that much work to do!" I said acceptingly of the fact that it was spotless.

"Well I guess we better head back to school" Bubbles said and I saw Blossom still wondering,

"Come on, lighten up Blossom, the faster we get to the Professor's house after school, the faster we think of a plan of getting Dia back" I told Blossom

"I guess so..." Blossom said. I bet she's still wondering who did it

We headed back to school. But a part of me was still wondering. Who did do it?

**Yukimi POV**

I decided to walk back home after meeting the girls. As I was walking by I saw the boys unconscious. At least they landed on a bag of trash bags. Only Brayden was awake and watching after his brothers.

"You got back later than I expected" He said

"I can't walk back slowly?" I replied. He just shrugged and looked at his brothers

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Just watching over my stupid brothers" He replied and never took his eyes off his brothers

"Aren't you a great big brother?" I asked with a smirk

"I'm the second oldest, Brick's the older one though I'm one who has to take care of these knuckle heads" He said while smiling

"You must care for your brothers a lot, I wished I have siblings" I said while sighing

"You practically do, you have the Power Puffs don't you?"

"Psh, I'm on the side of evil now they're my enemy" I said while glaring at him for bringing it up

"Well for now"

"What does that mean?"

"I think of it as a little argument between you four, just like how I and my brothers act"

"This different, all people on the side of justice is my enemy"

"True, I agree though I still think you're my enemy"

"Then why bother talking to me then?" I asked while crossing my arms

"You talked to me first"

"But you brought this topic up" I said. He sat still for a while so I turned around and took this as my cue to leave.

"You know..." I turned around to face him "I'm good at reading people, just like you. I mean I do have your competiveness and intelligence in your DNA" We both gagged at that thought we have the same DNA. "I mean Mojo's and your DNA would make a totally different DNA so we wouldn't be related at all" We gagged again at the fact of nearly being related with each other.

"Well why are you bringing the topic about reading people?" I asked him ignoring the topic about our DNA

"I can read you"

"And?"

"I don't think you're actually on the side of evil" I just narrowed my eyes at him and walked away and whispered "You can't read me entirely" to myself.

**Author Note: This was a really long chapter! I really wanted to get this chapter out. BTW some chapters will provide (very little) hints on things about Dia so... *wink wink nudge nudge* try to find them! So who knows what will happen next? ;) **

**I also would like to thank LunaPok for reviewing my stories! I don't have time to review your stories but I will in the future! Just keep your chapters coming! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yukimi POV**

I returned home right after that talk with Brayden. Who does he think he is? Acting like he knows everything, I thought with a huff. I just slouched down on my couch and opened the TV. I grabbed the remote to see if there was something god to watch. I was just flipping through the channels. Since there was nothing on TV I decided to go sleep since it was night time already. I went upstairs to my room. I looked at my Power Puff Girls Z outfit one more time before transforming back. It was getting grayer now. I wonder what will happen once more time will pass. I thought of the worst possible future and shook my head. Nah that will never happen. I took a glance at the journal I had on the bookshelf. I took it the journal to examine it. I remember when I wrote in this journal that had all the feelings I had from last year. I stopped writing around the time when the school year started and had always tried to make decide whether or not to throw it out. But I kept it on my shelf all this time. I then took a blue post it and wrote a sentence on it before placing it on the last page of the journal. I then went to bed with the thoughts of how to destroy the Power Puffs this week.

_Next week:_

**Momoko POV**

Since there's no school today, we were all over at the Professor's. This week has been quite a bit of a haze. We were all thinking of a way to get Dia back but we had no plans so far. Dia has had us running back and forth to school since so many incidents have come. She would always disrupt the citizens in town and once we found her she would always use _Sonic Screech _or _Peaceful Lullaby _to distract us before running away. Now that I think about it... I wonder why she hasn't used any of her attacks on us; the attacks she uses are always distraction attacks...There's also the fact that the incidents such as graffiti and wreckage of the streets have always been cleaned up right after Dia damaged the town once we came back to the scene. I'll have to think about it more later, since Kaoru has been cursing out Dia this week for quite awhile now and Miyako always has to calm her down. I went over to Kaoru to calm her down as well. I look over to Ken and Peach every now and then since they had a weird look on his face. Every time Kaoru talks badly about Ken and Peach would always look like they are holding back something. Like they want to say something but can't. I wonder why... Then we heard a beep from our belts. We all looked over to each other and nodded.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

We all flew to the location. Once we got there, we saw Mojo Jojo in a robot wreaking buildings with Dia flying next to him.

"Stop right there!" I called out to them. And they both looked over to me.

"Oh so you've come Power Puff Girls Z!" Mojo said to us.

"It's nice seeing you again!" Dia said with sarcasm

"Not so nice for us!" Buttercup replied.

"We're trying to wreck the town so I suggest you move mojo!" Mojo said

"I don't think so!" I said while attacking him

_Caramel shoot! _

My yoyo hit him and he stumbled. That attack wasn't enough to make him fall back but he swatted me like I was a fly and I flew down to ground to earth but just in time, Bubbles said

_Bubble Catcher!_

And the next thing I knew, I was in a bubble that was so close to the ground.

"Rest a little before fighting again" Bubbles said with a bit of worry.

"Alright, alright" I said while shooing Bubbles away. She then flew up to where Buttercup was. I couldn't hear Buttercup and Bubbles from this distance. But I believe they told me to "We'll take care of it" and they continued attacking. Usually I would get right back to fighting but I guess they noticed I was not myself at the moment since I was busy thinking about Dia. Mojo then stumbled backwards and hit the building near me and it soon came crashing down towards me. I was frozen with fear once I saw crumbles of bricks and stones heading my way. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain to hit me. But the only thing I felt was a familiar touch pushing me out of the way which made me fall backward and I smelled a familiar scent of vanilla. I opened my eyes and only saw piles of stone and cement in front of me. That touch was so familiar and that scent... I looked up and saw Buttercup giving the finisher to Mojo which sent him flying away. I then saw Dia smirking and speaking inaudible words to Buttercup that that made Buttercup angry but Dia flew away before Buttercup could attack her. Dia then looked at me as she flew away, making eye contact with me. That was when I knew... Dia was the one who pushed me out of the way.

**Professor's House:**

"I can't believe her! She thinks she's better than us!" Kaoru said while throwing her arms in the air. She was in a rampage again. But we all know Kaoru is hiding her emotions behind her anger and she wants Yukimi to come back.

"Now now Kaoru" Miyako said to calm her but Kaoru ignored and began to curse Yukimi more.

"I can't believe that she would wreck the town! I bet she doesn't give a damn about anyone!" Kaoru said

"Actually... Yukimi just saved my life right now" I said

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked angrily

"She pushed me out of the way when parts of a building were falling down." I said

"You must be imagining it" Kaoru said to me

"I am not! I know it was her!" I said angrily

"She is evil Momoko! You saw the way she was today! She didn't care about the town at all! She is worst person who betrayed us and I can't believe that we actually became friends with her!" Kaoru said but after saying that she looked hurt by her own words. Then we heard a thud and which was Ken pounding his fist on the table in anger.

"What do you know?! Do you even know why she went to the dark side?! Huh?!" Ken angrily said. We were all frozen in shock that Ken would yell that loud.

"Ken, calm down da-wan" Peach said while trying to calm Ken

"I won't keep quiet anymore! I can't take it! While you guys are complaining about Yukimi, she's putting her own life in danger!" Ken said

"W-what do you mean?" Miyako asked

"She joined the dark side to get information about Him for you guys! She told us to keep it quiet from you guys!" Ken said and sat down quickly in a huff and we were all processing what he just said while Ken calmed down.

"What did you mean she joined Him for us?" Kaoru said

"..." Ken stayed quiet and became troubled by what he said.

"This is why I told you to stay quiet; you ruined what Yukimi worked for da-wan!" Peach said to Ken

"I'm sorry, Peach... but it's just that Kaoru was always talking bad about Yukimi I couldn't help it..." Ken said

"Its fine Ken, I was going to tell them anyway today." Professor told him, reassuring his son.

"Can someone fill us in?" I asked them. The Professor then looked at us and sighed.

"Yukimi told us that she was going to join Him since she realized that he was too strong for us to handle and wanted to find out his weakness, of course we refused but Yukimi insisted on doing it and wanted it to keep it a secret for you guys. But she told us that there has been no sight of his weaknesses so far. And all the bad things she done was an act since she pretty much cleaned up all the messes she caused" The Professor told us while showing pictures of Yukimi cleaning up on the screen. No wonder the messes were always gone when we got there.

"So does that mean she's not corrupted by the black light?!" Miyako said with hopeful eyes.

"Not entirely...When we got readings of her we saw her black light growing."

"But she hasn't really done anything bad right?" Miyako said worriedly

"Not yet, I believe that right now the black light is like a lion in a cage and the white light is guarding it. But the black light is getting stronger and could break out of its cage anytime. If her black light gets any stronger than it is now, she will fall to the darkness. That's why I told you about Yukimi's plan." Professor told us.

"Then the more we have to find her before she gets corrupted by the black light!" Kaoru said before flying out of the window and the rest of us followed her.

**Yukimi POV**

I was walking to the meeting place Him told me to meet. I had a big headache but I chose to ignore it. I sighed. This pretending to be bad thing was really getting to me. I looked at my outfit and my outfit was nearly black. The only really bad thing I done was think of evil thoughts just to make my black side grow a little but I have no idea why it has gotten this dark. I guess it's more convincing I guess. I almost revealed myself to Blossom today but I couldn't just sit there and watch her get hit by those buildings. Then a wave a pain went through my head. I grabbed my head in agony.

"_**Oh but you could have couldn't you?" **_I turned around to see who it was but there was nobody but me. I put my hands down and got to the meeting place. Where was Him? I then saw Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom coming at me.

"_**Oh look, you're so called 'friends' are here"**_ I ignored that voice and tried to hide my pain

"What are you doing here? Ready for round 2?" I asked them

"Dia quit the act we know what you're doing!" Buttercup told me. Damn it Ken, I knew you would tell them. But I decided to lay it cool.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a monotone

"We know you're doing this to protect us" Bubbles said to me

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about..." I stammered

"Dia, you have to come back with us! Your black light is growing stronger and you could go to the dark side completely!" Blossom told me while grabbing my wrist. Before I could say something someone else's voice came out of my mouth.

"_**No! I want to be free!" **_and yanked my wrist out Blossom's hand. I realized what I just said

"I-I didn't-"I stammered and tried to think of way to explain hoping they would believe me.

"Now we really have to take you back to the Professor's" Buttercup said while grabbing my wrist. I then sensed Him coming our way here

"You have to get out of here!" I told them

"What?! Why?!" Buttercup demanded

"Just leave!"

"Don't give us the cold shoulder! We know you're on Him's side for us! You wanted to find more info on him but its okay; you don't have to do that anymore!" Blossom said desperately

"No it's not that-"I said but I was interrupted by...Him...

"Oh so I was right, I knew you wouldn't join me but you did anyway, just for your little friends..." Him said while I growled at him.

"But you didn't know that I was feeding you black dust just so that your black light would grow..." Him continued while I was in shock.

"Well it won't work!" Blossom said

"It will with one last puff of black dust! And she will actually join me!" Him said

"That won't happen!" Buttercup said as she swung her hammer at him. Him dodged quickly and Blossom threw her yoyo at him only for him to deflect it and Bubbles swung her wand in the air but Him stopped her from doing so. They were all attacking Him left and right but he was still dodging all their attacks. I was about to do something but a surge of pain ran through my hand.

"_**You should be fighting the girls as well!" **_I heard in my head. But all I could do was scream in agony. I fell to my knees while holding my head.

"Dia!" The girls said

"Here I'll make it all better..." Him said while hitting me with black dust. I slowly fell unconscious and all I could see were the girls coming toward me.

**Bubbles POV**

"Dia! Answer me!" Blossom said while shaking her

"What did you to her?!" Buttercup looks angrily at Him

"I just helped her feel better..." Him said while smirking

"Bubbles look after Dia while we fight!" Blossom told me and I nodded in response. I held Dia close to me while I looked at them fight. They were all fighting their hardest. I couldn't take my eyes off them. I looked down at Dia and gasped. Her outfit has gotten completely black... Suddenly she opened her eyes and stood up and walked away from me.

"Dia! Wait! Where are you going?!" I said standing up

"I have no reason to tell you" She said looking at me. Her eyes were dark and full of evil. Knowing I can't handle her alone, I called Blossom and Buttercup. They looked down at me went down to me.

"Dia!" They said full of hope

"What do you want?" She said coldly to us

"Dia..."

"Can you not bother me anymore?" She said to us

"But, we are your friends..."

"Ha! Friends! I don't have any friends. They do nothing but backstab you!" She said before leaving.

"But we're not like that!" I told her

"They are all the same" She said as she flew away.

We looked over to where Him was but he was gone to. I grew terrified of what was going to happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: There's A LOT of drama in this one!**

**Momoko POV**

"I don't know what to do!" I cried out and banged my head several times on the Professor's table.

"Stop it Momoko, you'll lose brain cells" Kaoru said to me.

"But what are we going to do!" I cried out

"That's why we have to use our brains and think" Kaoru said

"I wonder why doesn't like the idea of having friends..." Miyako said

"Maybe you can find out" the Professor said

"Huh?" we all said

"You all have o somehow get info on her" The professor said

"How?" Miyako said

"Let's break into her house" Kaoru said

"Isn't that a crime?!" I exclaimed

"No one is in the house right now" The Professor said while looking at Yukimi's house on the screen

"Well let's go!" Kaoru exclaimed and she took off to Yukimi's house. Miyako and I were conflicted for a second. Miyako just shrugged at me and followed Kaoru

"Oh fine!" I said and took off after them

**Yukimi's house**

"Are you sure about this? I mean what if Yukimi finds us?" I said and looked over to Miyako who was also worried.

"Oh stop being a goody goody, this is for Yukimi right?" Kaoru told me as she picked the lock to the door. She was right and I pushed back my conflicted feelings of a super hero breaking into a house.

"Right" Miyako and I said while nodding our heads

"Yes! Got it!" Kaoru said while opening the door and then casually walked in.

Once we entered the house, it was all unfamiliar and unknown to us without Yukimi here. We all took off in separate directions and examined the things inside the house. There were pictures on the dresser. I picked one up and examined it and saw a little Yukimi with her happy family. I wonder what happened to them... I put the picture down and turned to where Miyako and Kaoru were. We all stood by the door to Yukimi's room. We all looked at the door and nodded. We slowly turned the knob on the door to her room and took a peek. There was no one there and we all sighed in relief. We entered the room and looked around for a bit. We looked in her dressers and only found clothes. We examined her piano and guitar. On the piano it had music sheets with a few musical notes that needed to be completed.

"Hey I didn't know she wrote songs!" I said full of curiosity while holding her music sheets up to show everyone.

"We're not here for that" Kaoru said while she was looking through her laptop. Well that's true... I put the sheets down without complaint.

"Damn there's not much of anything on this laptop!" Kaoru said as she slammed the laptop down and went inspect other things.

I then turned to the area I was examining. I looked at her shelf filled CDs up and down. Huh? That CD is on the ground while looking at it. Let me put it back on the shelf. I picked up the CD. Whoa this thing's really dusty! How long has it been there? I took a napkin out of my pocket and wiped the dust of and saw it labeled as 'Daddy's songs!' in a little kid's handwriting. This must be Yukimi's handwriting as a child. I opened the case and found the CD in perfect condition.

"Hey Momoko come look at this!" Kaoru said loudly who was next to Miyako. I turned and said "Coming!" and I put the CD in my bag and went over to Kaoru and Miyako.

"Wasn't this her journal that she didn't want us to see?" Kaoru said while holding up the journal.

"Yea! But she said she would tell you another time" Miyako said

"Well now's a perfect time!" Kaoru said while plopping on Yukimi's bed with the journal.

"But it's an invasion of her privacy!" I said

"Momoko... We are already in her house, that goes beyond the borderline of privacy and besides this info could help us!" Kaoru said

"...Fine" I said and sat next to Kaoru and took the book from her since I she won that little argument. Miyako sat in on the other side from me. I opened to the first page:

_My parents passed away today. Grandma told me. I don't wanna believe it .I can't stop crying. I should have been nicer to mommy and daddy when they were still here. I should have accepted this journal that they gave me for my 9__th__ birthday last month instead of getting angry at them. I miss them so much._

"Losing your parents at nine..." I said. I touched the page of the journal softly. Certain places of the paper are wrinkly..."I'm guessing she was crying when she wrote this..." I said softly touching the page

"Yea..." Kaoru said in a low voice.

I turned the page.

_I wonder if adults at the funeral know how loud they're speaking. All I hear is 'How unfortunate for both of them to die in a car accident' 'Why did he quit his fame? He could have been a well know musical artist' 'Wasn't it because he eloped with that woman and got her pregnant with Yukimi?' 'His own parents wouldn't even come to the funeral' 'Well they were the ones who kicked him out when they wanted him to become a doctor' 'Who is going to take care of Yukimi?' 'I think it's the women's mother'_

_I didn't want to hear them anymore. So I was with grandma the whole time. I remember the conversation. She asked me if I knew the situation and I shrugged in response while playing with my dress to avoid looking her in the eye. So she told me I deserved the truth and told me the situation. She told me daddy was kicked out of his own home by his parents at age 17 when he refused to let them take control of his life. He then played music for a living and was really good at it. He then met mommy when he going to be really famous. He then quit his fame and went off with mommy to get married and they had me. I didn't understand it but grandma told me I would later. _

_I asked grandma if they didn't have a child would their lived be better. She said no and said that you were their greatest gift. She then told me that's she didn't approve of daddy and mommy's relationship but she saw how happy mommy was with daddy and thought of him as his own son. Grandma then gave me a sad smile started crying quietly and I started crying too_

I had a lump in my throat and I was about to cry. Kaoru was the same and Miyako had already started crying a little bit. We read through every page. With every page she was happier but she still missed her parents as said in a couple of pages. Now we were on year where she was 12 years old.

_Today my group of friends told me that I was a back stabber. They pushed me down and apparently I have gained the heart of my friend's boyfriend. I only met him twice. I hope that this is just a petty little fight. I want to go back to being friends. _

I flipped the page.

_Grandma collapsed. I decided to take a few days off school to help her recover. I hope she get better quickly. _

I flipped the page again which was dated a couple of days past the previous entry

_Grandma passed away. She told me to live a happy life before she passed away. Today is her funeral. I couldn't even cry. It's like a part of me has been torn apart and I can't move or speak. It's like something is stuck up in throat to the point where I can't even breathe. Like I'm gasping for air but no one will reach a hand out to me. I could hear my so called 'relatives' at the funeral. They were complaining about who will take custody of me. My grandma left the entire house to me and the fortune that was left by mom and dad. Some of the relatives only came to me for only the land and money. Grandma didn't assign someone to take custody in her will; I guess she knew how the relatives were like. _

_Only one relative I knew took custody of me. She just wanted to get the debate over with and go home. She didn't care about the money or land or me at all. She just left me to my own devices. I was all alone in this big house._

I flipped the page while a lump was forming in my throat.

_I returned to school today. My so called 'friends' have trashed my desk, drew graffiti on it and trashed my locker. They have all been ignoring me whenever I try to talk to them but always find the time to tease me. Everyone in class has also distanced from me as well. My 'friends' have taunted me about me being a loner and being friendless and have dumped cold water on me. The teachers don't do anything at all since they believe my 'friends' are all good girls. Now my heart felt like I was broken in a million pieces. No I was truly alone, with no friends and no one to lean on. But after some thinking, I realize friends are nothing but tools for one's own benefit or entertainment. They later dump you when they have no longer use for you. So now I no longer need friends to cause pain to me. I will live on my own, independently. I will change to become an independent person who will no longer cry or show weakness to anyone. _

"I guess that's why she doesn't want friends and how her attitude is like in school." I said quietly

"Yea" replied the others

I turned the page which was dated a couple of days from the past entry

_My teachers have told me the aura around has changed. It has become more an intimidating aura and was a no longer friendly aura. But I told him to not mind it. I guess I saw what he meant since all the things I had a care didn't matter to me anymore and I could see my classmates were all a bit intimidate by me instead of laughing at me. My 'friends' didn't stop their taunts. But I just ignored them since there was no point in fighting back since I was transferring schools. Apparently my relative who took custody of me didn't want me to go to a far away school in case I get hurt and she would have to take care of me. I doubt anyone would miss me. I was kind of glad to be out of this school too. But I wish I had my family with me. I still miss them every single day,_

That was the last page she had written. I sighed. Reading this felt like a wave of emotions hit me. I never knew how Yukimi felt. Am I qualified to be a good friend?

"Now we got to find her" Kaoru said as she got up the bed.

"Where will we find her?" I asked

"Well I don't know but since we know her feelings, so that has to be something right?!" Kaoru said, trying to give us hope.

"B-but-"I said but Miyako interrupted me

"Hey what's this?" Miyako said as she pointed at a post it on the next page after the entry.

We all looked at the post it and it had an address and the words 'Save me...'

"Is this where we can find her?!" I said jumping up.

"What is that place anyway?" Kaoru asked.

Miyako looked at the post it and said "Isn't this a cemetery?"

**Author Note: Sorry I haven't been posting lately! n I haven't had time with school and stuff but I really wanted to work on this chapter. Hopefully you will forgive me with this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yukimi POV**

I flew towards the cemetery and dropped to the ground slowly by the three familiar which was carved with their respective names.

"Today's the anniversary huh?" I say the to the three 2-foot stones standing before me. I plucked a flower growing near the stones. I examine the flower while saying "The day where you all left me..." I slowly crushed the flower every passing second.

"Do you know how I felt after the three of you left me? Hm?" I said growing louder by the second.

"Do you know the pain I went through!? The time where everyone I knew and trusted left my side one by one?! The times where I spent the days alone?!" The flower was completely crushed now and I threw it at the ground.

"You all probably thought I was a burden and would rather be spending your joyful days relaxing without a care in the world. Your lives would be so much better without me in it. But now...There is no one that can hurt me! No 'friend' to stab me in the back. I will live completely independent!" I looked down at the three stones for a second and sighed.

"Have I gone completely mental to the point where I'm talking to three chunks of rock? Oh well, not like you'll be able to stop me anyway. But I will have you know that I'll hurt the ones that caused me pain in the first place. My old 'friends' at my old school" I couldn't wait to see their faces full of pain and anguish, begging for forgiveness with tears streaming down their faces. I turned around to leave but saw three familiar figures. I put my hand on my hip and said "What a pleasant surprise!" with a grin.

"Where do you think you're going?" Buttercup asked me ignoring my previous statement.

"It's for me to know and you to find out" I said and flew upwards toward the sky. They followed after me. I groaned and started speeding up but they were too. I might as well get this over with so I stopped midair.

"Let's settle this" I said as I turned to them.

"Couldn't agree more" Buttercup said while clenching her hammer.

_Sonic Screech!_

I said loudly into my microphone stand. But they didn't seem affected by it.

"Don't think we'll fall for the same trick again" Blossom said while taking out her ear plugs. Hm, they've gotten smarter.

_Swing Sonic!_

I turned around to see Kaoru's hammer coming at me but I was too late to dodge. Is this how much pain her hammer gives? After taking a hit I fell down to the woods that were beneath me. I was hitting and breaking branches that made me fall less painstaking. I soon fell onto the lush green grass. I sighed and got up and saw that the Power Puffs were coming my way. I got my weapon ready.

_Bubble Champagne!_

The bubbles were coming my way and I responded with another attack

_Sonic Note!_

This attack made musical notes around two feet and flew over to the bubbles. It popped the bubbles in an instant.

"That all you got?" I asked with a hand on my hip

"Nope!" Blossom said behind me

_Ice cream Shoot!_

She shot the yoyo from behind but I dodge quickly and the yoyo ended up hitting the tree. The other two were on level ground with me as well. So I swung my microphone stand and hit Blossom and Bubbles who fell back. I dodged Buttercup's attacks and swung my weapon at her too which made her wince for a moment. All three of them were all coming at me. I dodged as quickly as possible and swung my weapon at them which made them fall back and I was the only one left standing. I smiled in triumph and shifted my weight to my other leg as I put my hand on my hip. I put my lips near the microphone to give the finisher move. But Bubbles interrupted me.

"D-don't we're your friends" Bubbles said wearily but I was angered

"Friends?! Hah! I don't have any! No one cared about me! My own parents probably didn't either!" I said loudly

"We know how you felt! But you can trust us..." Buttercup said

"How would you know the pain I felt?!" I said angrily

"This!" Blossom said while showing a journal that I had a long time ago. I was shocked and I felt a surge of pain rushing through my head.

**You can't do this!**

I ignored the voice and the pain and smacked the journal our of Blossom's hand.

"So what! You never went through what I went through!" I yelled

"W-we probably won't but... we aren't going to hurt you!" Bubbles said

**Don't be afraid to have friends! It's like what Bubbles said**

"Lies!" I said while putting my hands over my ears to muffle the voice and to get that increasing pain in my head to go away.

"No one has ever cared about me!" I said out loud

"We care! And I'm sure your parents care too!" Blossom said loudly

"How would you know!?"

"This CD is yours isn't it?" Blossom took out a CD case that said "Daddy's songs!" A surge of paid went through my head as she showed it.

"What does that prove?"

Blossom looked troubled but she found a portable CD player on the floor. I don't remember that being there before.

"Let's find out" Blossom said as she put the CD in the player. A guitar was playing and a woman and a man were singing.

_Happy birthday to you _

_Happy Birthday to you~~ _

_Happy birthday dear Yukimi~_

_Happy Birthday to you~~_

_HAPPY 9th BIRTHDAY YUKIMI! _

_WE LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH!_

_MAY YOU LIVE A HAPPY LIFE WITH LOTS OF BIRTHDAY PARTIES_

Blossom then stopped the CD and I fell to my knees with hands on my head. My headache was killing me.

**You know that they cared about you**

**They've always cared but you were busy hating yourself to see it**

**And we have new people who care about us, the ones that are here right now**

"Shut up Shut up!" I said loudly

"Are you okay?" Bubbles tried to walk out to me with her hand stretched out.

"Don't touch me!" I said and smacked her hand away.

"Shall I play more of the CD to prove it to you?" Blossom said with her finger above the play button. I stood up toward her about to punch her but my left hand grabbed my right wrist. My eyes widened in surprise and I tried to shake off my left arm.

**I won't let you do this!**

I growled in anger and attempted again to struggle free. But it wouldn't work.

**You know that they're your friends that care for you!**

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" I said angrily while still attempting to struggle free.

"I think she's fighting with herself" Buttercup said

Blossom then started the CD player once again and it was playing a different song. More pain was washing through my head. I then stopped struggling to put my hands on my head. Floods of painful memories came through my mind. I then felt the tears dropping down my face. I screamed in pain and hurt. I slowly lost consciousness and fell. But I could hear that voice in my head.

"Just who are you?" I asked

**I'm you, the white light part of you.**

"Are you the reason why I'm in pain?"

**Your white light is taking over; you're slowly realizing that I'm right.**

"..."

**I know that you made yourself stronger and more independent and stored up all your pain and fears, but... you're afraid of getting hurt... I am too... but I know that there are people who care for you, who will come to your rescue when you're hurt and those people are the ones who are desperately trying to wake you up right now.**

The image of Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako come to mind.

**Yes those people, but are you ready to accept them as friends?**

I paused for a while and said yes, knowing I'm/she's right.

**Good**

"Does that mean I'll disappear since I am the black light part?"

**No, since you're a part of me and I'm a part of you but you will see that you will be purified if you wake up right now.**

"Is that so..." I said quietly and I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru all untransformed with worried looks and tears forming.

"Hey she's waking up!" Kaoru said

"Her outfit's all white!" Miyako said

"Does that mean...?" Momoko said with a smile growing

I nodded at her and they all started hugging me while crying. I felt tears in my eyes.

"W-we thought we l-lost y-you" Miyako said while breaking in hiccups.

"Momoko, you're nose is dripping" Kaoru said while sniffling

"I could say the same to you!" Momoko said while smiling. I felt the tears dropping down my face. All the memories of the times where I had to be strong and the times where I wanted to cry but didn't, started to flow through my mind. We were all still hugging each other while crying and we stayed like that for a while.

**Later...**

"Does this mean you owe us for bringing you back?" Kaoru asked while we were walking out of the woods.

"Are you going to bring this up every time?" I asked her calmly

"Yes" Kaoru answered

"Then can I bring up the time I just beat your butts just then?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"Um... never mind" Kaoru said and we all started laughing.

"Hey how did you know that we would find the journal and that you needed to be saved? Momoko asked me.

"Well I knew I was going to the black light and I knew that you guys would come so I made a little note"

They were all astonished by my future preparation.

"It's good to have you back though" They all said while bringing me to a group hug.

"Yea" I mumbled while smiling.

**Next day...**

I went over to the cemetery once again with a bunch of flowers in my hand. I kneeled down and laid the flowers evenly by the three stones.

"I'm sorry for doubting you guys" I said with a small smile.

"And I hope you continue watching over me..."

I got up and brushed the dirt off my jeans. I walked over to the woods to retrieve the items that were left behind. I went to the old fighting ground and found the journal and stuffed it in my bag. I then walked over to the trees and found dents on them. Did I really cause that much damage? I then walked over to the CD player and opened it. I took out the CD and put it in my CD case. I stuffed that in my bag as well.

"I know you're there" I said loudly.

"How did you know?" Brayden said as he came out of hiding.

"My gut feeling" I said and held out the CD player to him to take.

"How do you know it's mine?"

"Well this mysterious outdated CD player showed up here yesterday, I mean seriously, who uses CD players now?"

"Hey that's the only thing I could find to listen to music" He retorted while snatching it away from me.

"Why did you help me exactly?" I asked him

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you give the CD player to Blossom when she needed it to save me? I mean why help the enemy out when they're in trouble?"

He only shrugged in response. I scoffed at him and gave him a look that says 'I don't buy it'

"Okay well I wanted a rival back, I mean 4 vs. 3 isn't fun"

"Hm... Okay fine. But I'm glad you thought of me that much" I said while smirking. He then turned red of embarrassment.

"Well I guess thanks for your help" I said while walking away

"Hey don't expect this next time! I will definitely beat you next time!" He yelled

"We'll see" I said and waved goodbye while not looking back

**Present**

I sighed and smiled at those pleasant memories I had. I was still waiting for those three to come. How long do they think they're going to keep me waiting? Suddenly I saw three figures coming towards me. I sighed in relief. I could hear Kaoru and Momoko arguing from here but they completely stopped fighting once they saw me and ran up to me.

"Yukimi! ~" Momoko said while waving and jumping up and down.

"They were busy worrying about their outfits" Kaoru said while rolling their eyes.

"Hey I want to look good and not a boy!" Momoko said while sticking her tongue at Kaoru. Miyako was just giggling in the background.

"Hey are we going or not? The sweets shop is going to close soon..." I said while looking at the clock

"That's right!" She then ran off without warning.

"That's so Momoko" Miyako said

We all chuckled and walked to where Momoko was. I really wouldn't trade my friends for the world

**Author Note: THANKS FOR READING! SORRY FOR ENDING THIS SO QUICKLY BUT I GOT IDEAS FOR OTHER STORIES LOOK FORWARD TO MORE STORIES INVOLVING YUKIMI! **


End file.
